The Gate
by Star-Bunny-Honeybee
Summary: Kaylee, a 18 year old orphan trying to get by, the shadow government of Buramet is hunting her during a war she never could have predicted. what happens when she discovers a horrifying secret? Only the pack can protect her. CRAP SUMMARY SORRY please READ!


Claimer: I OWN THE STORY, THE CHARACTERS EVERYTHING! ITS MINE!

* * *

_**Chapter one: Fairy tales...**_

Long ago, Farther Time married Mother moon and created the earth, the perfect home for their children, Their first child that mother moon had bore was the wolf.

It was said that wolves were created as the protectors of the earth. The wolves were created to help keep the world in balance, making sure no one species were the earth's rulers and in return for their hard work and service Mother moon would grant them passage into a domain where wolves could through all eternity in happiness and with their loved ones.

Then man was created, he was created to help wolf kind in its quest for everlasting peace on the earth. But man saw earth and all its bountiful wonder and his heart had become blackened with greed. Man had wanted the earth for themselves; they were jealous of the wolves whom they had created a perfect harmony with the world were getting more privileges then man himself.

"Why should the wolves get a place in the afterlife with Mother Moon?" Man outraged "We work just as hard as them, we are better than them in everything so we must be the superior being!"

But Man did not listen to Mother Moon who had said they were welcome in this truly splendid afterlife.

And on one day Man lashed out at the wolves, cursing and slaying them for even though the wolves had done nothing to harm those who had attacked, humans hunted the wolves and used their pelts for clothing. They used the slaughtered wolves' meat for their food, becoming the first monsters on the earth.

Father time and Mother moon became outraged. How could one of their most precious and dear creations do such a thing to its own brethren? Father time planned on wiping out all humans from the earth in a great flood, but a young she wolf howled to the mother moon in urgency, pleading to her not to exterminate man, even thought Man had slaughtered thousands of her own kind. The wolf even vowed to sacrifice her own life to save the humans.

Mother Moon found the young she wolf's compassion to sacrifice her own life for those who had defiled the earth and her kind to soften the rage in the moons heart, Mother moon convinced Father time not to destroy them but give them a second chance.. The flood was swept back into the oceans of the earth, Father time in compassion gave the wolf kind a gift, the ability to change into humans themselves. To disguise their selves for protection from those few left on the earth that hunted the wolves.

And as one last departing gift from the earth Mother moon gave the wolf pup a gift, her howl on which she had called upon the moon had become the key to open the gates to the wolf paradise called Shambala. But only when the time was right would the key open the gates. This key was to be passed down to the female pup of every seventeenth generation of this female wolf's blood linage, to find this she wolf who would howl her soul to the moon, singing the way to the grotto of the night iris. That would be the key to gate of Shambala.

As the ages passed on Man had overpowered the wolf and took over the earth, becoming greedy and soulless. Killing without need on the animal's man had once called family; they built cities and monuments to themselves thinking they were the greatest thing that had entered upon existence. They forgot about Mother Moon and their past of genocide with the wolves, and soon they were creating their own religions around false gods. They continued hunting the wolves for sport, but now with the gift of changing the wolves could protect themselves and repopulate their kind without the fear of being slaughtered. The moon watched in dismay as the humans were killing their own kind over things like money and power and the wolf population dwindle form those wolf packs that refused to change their forms to the point that man had thought that they had brought wolves into extinction. The moon and father time remembered and stayed true her promise to that young she wolf and not to lose faith in the humans and slaughter them as they did their fellow wolf brothers and sister. And Mother Moon saw her gift along with a few humans who stayed true to the path would enter into heaven.

Mother moon was given hope that one day man and wolf would join her in her home realm of Shambala.


End file.
